Black & White
by Carriette
Summary: Viñetas variadas sobre Ken y Miyako. ¿Necesitamos summary aquí? Okay, no hay mucho que decir. Viñeta I: Intervención divina.


Entre que tengo ideas para The Little Strenght y cosas que quiero escribir y no hallo dónde ponerlas, comenzaré una colección de drabbles/viñetas/One-shots sobre el par que me especializo ya en escribir. Debería estar haciendo trabajo pendiente, pero si no saco las ideas de mi cabeza, estallaré.

Todo lo que pasa en estas viñetas es independiente entre sí y no obedece en lo más mínimo la lógica del fic antes mencionado, así que no los relacionen (?)

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

¿Por qué "Black&White"? Porque eso son ellos, Blanco y Negro, polos completamente opuestos, pero como imanes, se atraen, se complementan, todo es cuestión de química.

**Sin más, la primera viñeta, con cariño **_**a quienes jamás se aclaran si no los aclaran.**_

* * *

**Black and White**

**Viñeta I **

**Intervención divina.**

Dicen que mientras más opuestas las personas, mayor es el grado de atracción, ¿verdad? Pero a la gente le costaba un poco concebir la idea de que ellos dos estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro y aún así, ninguno en cuenta. ¡Menudo par de tontos! Algunos reían cada vez que los veían juntos, otros sólo negaban con ¿lástima? en sus semblantes, ¡pero a saber qué pensaban de aquel par, más que eso! Ella, tan expresiva, ruidosa y sincera, él, un chico más bien callado, discreto y casi siempre metido dentro de sus pensamientos, de esa vieja fanfarronería falsa no quedaba un rastro, nada de nada… y el mundo seguía sin comprenderlo.

Bueno, sí, tempranamente Miyako manifestaba un abierto interés en Ken, pero como se sabe, a los once años no se tienen ideas claras y todo lo que viene se va, tal como las atracciones, atracciones pasajeras. O eso creía la mayoría, salvo dos, una por ser su mejor amiga, el otro por conocerla desde casi toda la vida. Y aún así… era sorpresivo que, tiempo después, esos sentimientos siguieran allí, más sabiendo la volubilidad de la Inoue… o es que la gente se decía conocerla porque era obvia y en realidad era otra cosa, ¡qué complicadas son las personas! Por más obvia que pareciera, seguía guardándose muchas cosas.

Por su parte, Ken sí que no daba luces de sentirse así respecto a su "superior", si podía llamarla de un modo, además que con tanta chica revoloteándole alrededor, fácilmente podría interesarse en alguna, ¿no? Los chicos como él suelen ser llamativos aunque no lo quieran, es decir, buenas notas, aptitudes deportivas destacables, un carácter amable y un aspecto que a muchas las traía arrastradas casi, ¡todas las semanas alguna por lo menos era osada y se le declaraba! Pero él, cortésmente, a todas y cada una las fue rechazando. A él llegaron hasta otras chicas de grados superiores, chicas con un fuerte estatus en la escuela y aún así, nada, todas y cada una rechazadas. Él, en su fuero más interno, sabía que no iba a aceptar sino a una, pero esa única parecía no darle luces (o así lo pensaba, que por virtuoso que fuera, seguía siendo un inseguro).

Y ni decir el amiente que se formaba con ellos dos cerca; que risas discretas, que miradas inocentes aquí y allá ¡y nada que ese par de lentos se decidiera a dar el primer paso! A esas alturas para todos era evidente que ese par sentía más que una simple amistad, pero ella por insegura y él por más inseguro y tímido, no iban a avanzar un paso si no los empujaban. Al comienzo eran cosas pequeñas, como dejarlos caminando solos más adelante o más atrás del grupo, dejarlos solos de manera repentina en la misma habitación o durante los recesos, ¡pero así y todo, nada de nada! A Hikari no dejaba de parecerle en parte tierno y en parte patético, Takeru decía que ya era hora que ese par se aclarase de una vez y Daisuke, más osado, decía que, de una buena vez por todas, ese par _debía _darse cuenta y avanzar. Iori, más discreto, decía que había que darles tiempo, pero ¿cuánto más? No se trataba de un asunto de meses, ya era cosa de años y que esos dos siguieran sin darse por enterados.

**- * o * o * -**

— Bien, chicos, éste es el plan a seguir. — Los menores del grupo habían arrastrado a la Tachikawa a eso porque la creían la indicada, si tanto le gustaba alardear de su rol de celestina dentro del grupo, ¡pues bien que hiciera gala de su "profesionalismo"! — Aprovechemos la reunión usual de los Elegidos para esto. — Repasó las miradas entre uno y el otro, para comprobar que la habían escuchado. — Solemos juntarnos en "x" sitio cada año, ¿verdad? ¡Pues hablaré con los mayores para que la reunión sea en "y" sitio, pero los únicos que no sabrán serán el par de tortolitos, a ver si los dejamos andar solos se aclaran de una buena vez.

A los oídos de alguien más sensato sonaba a algo descabellado y que tenía todas las de fracasar, pero a los cuatro menores del grupo les pareció una excelente idea, si bien sabían que al menos Miyako iba a enojarse un buen rato por aquello, ¡pero es que ya estaban desesperados! Así, con ayuda de Mimi, todos pondrían en marcha aquel absurdo plan.

— ¡Por cierto! Si el parcito envía mensajes preguntando ubicaciones, ustedes den sitios al azar, pero que parezcan creíbles. — Advirtió antes de dar por terminada la improvisadísima reunión.

**- * o * o * -**

No podía estar equivocado, ¿cierto? Le dijeron que llegase a las diez en punto a los pies de la torre de Tokio, para cerciorarse miró como tres veces el mensaje, comprobando que, efectivamente aquel era el punto de reunión. Pero, ¿por qué no había nadie? Frunció apenas el entrecejo, ligeramente contrariado, se supone que luego irían a casa de Koushirou para emprender el viaje por el día al Digimundo, pero ¡ni señales de los demás!

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! Me quedé en el negocio ayudando… — De pronto, guardó silencio al ver que sólo estaba él, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente contrariada. — Hola, Ken, ¿los chicos?

— ¡Miyako-san! La verdad es que no tengo idea, ellos dijeron que a las diez en punto y ya son las diez y media, ¿crees que haya sucedido algo?

— Lo dudo, ellos ya habrían dado aviso, seguro estarán en otro punto, ¿los buscamos?

— Es mejor a estarnos quietos. De todos modos, enviaré un mensaje preguntando dónde están… — Contestó el peliazul, sacando su D-Terminal y texteándole un mensaje a Daisuke. — Vamos, a ver qué logramos…

Caminaron por allí y por allá un buen rato, les llegó un mensaje de que se habían terminado juntando en cierto parque dentro del sector y allá fueron, sin hallar a nadie. Aquel juego de desvíos se repitió durante un buen rato, hasta eso de las dos. Era obvio que los demás se traían algo entre manos, porque evitarlos y desviarlos a propósito debía ser con algún objetivo, ¿pero qué? ¿Por qué precisamente a ellos dos? ¡Los estaban evadiendo! Bien, como toda paciencia tiene un límite, Miyako fue la primera en exclamar sus quejas. Ken, igualmente molesto, pero con el arte del disimulo, la invitó a comer algo, entre que estaban sedientos y cansados, ya era la hora del almuerzo. Casi no hablaron, ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos como para siquiera mirarse, era la primera vez que los dejaban tanto rato solos y además, aquella cafetería llena de parejas expresándose su amor aquí y allá… ¡qué trastada! Comieron en silencio, sin siquiera atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más pesado y Miyako no hallaba frases ingeniosas para romper el silencio.

— Supongo que se habrán ido al Digimundo sin nosotros… deberíamos ir nosotros. — Comentó el chico, dándole un sorbo a su jugo. — Pero me sigo preguntando por qué, incluso, últimamente andan todos raros, como que nos dejan aparte a ti y a mí y… no lo entiendo, Miyako-san.

— Hikari y Mimi andaban ya raras conmigo, me miran y se ríen nada más, ¿pero qué diablos le pasa al mundo? — Suspiró pesadamente, agarrando su hamburguesa y dándole otro mordisco. — ¿Por qué precisamente a nosotros?

El chico sólo se quedó pensativo, analizando toda aquella absurda situación, recordando gestos o palabras que delataran alguna anormalidad. _Bingo, _un recuerdo muy nítido y exacto llegó a su cabeza, una charla casual con Takeru y algo de "sincerarse de una buena vez" y que "todo es demasiado evidente". Miró a la chica al frente y sonrió tenuemente, demasiado nervioso como para abrir la boca, aunque la hubiera abierto, de ésta no habría salido sonido alguno. La siguió contemplando, creyendo que era el único que había observado sus cambios, sabía que por muy expresiva que fuera, muchas cosas suyas le resultaban todo un misterio.

Miyako tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa, visiblemente fastidiada, ofendida, ¡es que era imperdonable! Bueno, fue con buena compañía al menos, no podía negarlo, pero ¡no quitaba el hecho de que sus amigas le ocultaban algo que ella no sabía! O quizás sí, pero que hasta ahora había venido ignorando a propósito para no complicarse demasiado la vida y al final traía todo un enredo dentro de la cabeza. Contempló al chico sonreír y bastó ese sencillo gesto para que todo en ella, todo dentro, se derritiese como acero al fuego. Entrecerró los ojos, tomando su D-Terminal y escribiendo un mensaje.

— Yo creo que ya no van a responder. — Espetó Ken, terminándose su jugo y preparándose para pedir otro. — Deberíamos ir a casa, este día ha sido un fias… — El sonido de la recepción de un mensaje en su D-Terminal le quitó el hilo de las ideas, abrió éste y leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, mirando a su compañera que pasaba del rosa al rojo en cosa de segundos. — Mi-Miyako-san…

Ella asintió, completamente avergonzada mientras el aparato temblaba a la par de sus manos, se mordía los labios, se moría de ganas por hablar y aún así era incapaz de decir siquiera algo, ¡demasiados nervios para un solo día! Ken la miró con un dejo de cariño en la mirada, volviendo la mirada a su dispositivo y tecleando con rapidez algo, esperando que ella lo recibiera. Y así fue, ella leyó la respuesta y el color normal regresó a su rostro mientras le sonreía.

Sí, quizás no fue precisamente de idilio o esas clásicas declaraciones cursis llenas de lágrimas y demases, como solía suceder en los mangas shoujo, ¡pero fue millones de veces mejor!

**- * o * o * -**

— ¡Gracias por la intervención divina! — Escucharon a la Inoue apenas entraba en la habitación de Koushiro, aunque de primera ninguno entendió nada… hasta que miraron bien y vieron que el "par idiota" venían tomados de la mano.

Y al fin, todos parecían aliviarse para partir finalmente al Digimundo, llevando la nueva buena que en el fondo hasta en ese lado se esperaba con ansias.

Porque sí, son del tipo que necesitan un pequeño empujoncito y algo de mano divina para darse cuenta de las cosas y llevarlas a cabo. Y ahora que ya todo estaba dicho, no quedaba más que avanzar y ver qué resultaba de aquello.

Porque muchas veces la gente hace las cosas por nuestro propio bien, aunque muy al comienzo parezca todo lo contrario; son acciones hechas con toda la buena fe del mundo y sólo para ayudarnos a ver algo que solemos ignorar.

_Si alguna vez necesitaste de tus amigos para ver lo obvio, entonces te sentirás identificado con esta historia, ¿verdad?_

* * *

La idea la tomé un poco de a son do mar (no me deja escribir tu nick bien, sorry uU) , el hacer pequeñas viñetas -aunque triste es mi caso de que me explayo más de la cuenta, aunque mi profesora de Lengua me lo felicitaba, yo creo que me falta cierta brevedad -risitas(?)-

¡En fin, muchas gracias por leerme una vez más!

Se les quiere un montón :)

*** . Carrie**


End file.
